Le dernier loup d'hiver
by XoXBloodyAliceT.T
Summary: Have you ever heard of Winter Wolves? They're terrible creatures that bring about blizzards and death, some say that they are death's pets. Harbingers of doom with a horrible appetite for human flesh that could last up until an entire village is empty, and that's just one. Now most had been hunted and killed, all except one. Though death would have been better, maybe. [Hijack AU]
1. Prolouge

_Darkness, that's all I can remember, I must've had some sort of happiness while I was younger, but there is just so much darkness surrounding me now that I…I just can't see it. It's cold and I want to go home, but I don't even know where home is or if I even had one, I think I did. _

_I really want to be able to feel my hands and feet, the shackles make them numb. I wonder if I'll get to see the sun tomorrow, I hope not, it means that I have to perform. I don't like being here; I'm tired, sick, and it hurts to move. Though the girl they stole was very nice, she has been teaching me her language. She says I catch on quickly and she scratched under my chin, I like it when people do that. She aked if my name was Jack and for some reason it made a weird feeling wash over me, like I've heard it before. She smiled before leaving once she heard drunken voices talk about me, it was a sad smile…she knew what they do to me. _

_I don't want to be here anymore. _


	2. Winter Wolf

For anyone other than trader Johan to show up at Berk's ports was enough to cause a tense atmosphere. They were not outcasts but everyone was still anxious, it had been a while since they last saw Alvin and everyone remembered what had transpired between Alvin and Hiccup. The door opened and a large man strolled down, a young girl followed, to the pier to greet the slowly growing crowd.

"Hello people of Berk," he shouted enthusiastically, "I am Vladimir and this is my ship of wonders!"

Murmurs ran rampant through the crowd as Stoick took a step forward, his eyes narrowed as he could not understand the man's strange words until the girl translated, nodding Stoick then asked, "And just what kind of, uh, wonders do you have?"

"Oh ones you'll have never seen from anywhere," the man boasted while waving to some men to bring down a few of the wonders while the girl continued to translate, "And if you're a good bunch, I'll treat ya to my special one. A beast so dangerous and allusive that few know it even exists."

The murmurs turned to whispers as even Stoick's interest peaked, "And just when do we get to see this wonder?"

"All in good time," the man smirked, "All in good time."

The girl knew better than to translate.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and the other riders of Berk were practicing some moves to help strengthen the bond between rider and dragon.

Which means that Snotlout was being a snob while the twins said something stupid or hit each other and Fishlegs yammered on and on about the book of dragons, yup, another normal day for this group of five.

Hiccup sighed, this was starting to become routine to him and even though it meant nothing life threatening would come his way, he seemed to be a downing rod for that, deep down he wished for a little change of pace.

Consumed by his thoughts he had not realized Astrid was calling for him, "Hiccup!"

He snapped out of it and looked at her, eyes still unfocused, "Huh, yeah?"

"When do you want to head back cause the dragons are starting to look a little tired," she said.

"Anytime would be good," Hiccup said absentmindedly before finally focusing on Astrid, "actually, why don't you guys go on ahead, Toothless and I will see you there."

Astrid gave no response, but the fact that they all turned around was a clear enough answer. Once they were out of sight Hiccup screamed in anger. Finally his voice gave out and he just rested on Toothless' head, the dragon needed him to fly but Hiccup was too worn out to really give much direction. Toothless sensed Hiccup's distress and turned around to head back to Berk. He was worried for the boy, he knew what he had gone through was terrible and it scarred him deep.

Another thing Toothless knew, Hiccup was strong, stronger than any other Viking on Berk.

* * *

Hiccup dropped Toothless off with the other dragons before finding everyone gathered at the center of town. Pushing his way to the front where his father and friends were. Upon asking what was going on he was shushed as the large man had his crew bring out a large sheet covered box.

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for," the man shouted as he clenched the sheet. For a moment Hiccup was confused until he heard the girl's translation.

The sheet fell and gasps were heard, underneath the simple sheet was a cage that held a nightmare. A large wolf with white fur, even though there was more red covering this large creature than white, that looked like it had not been fed in years.

Too stunned to speak the man began to tell about this wonder, "This here is a Winter Wolf, a rare mythical creature that is known to be a ferocious monster who is literally the embodiment of winter, there devilish creatures bring about blizzards and freezing temperatures and steal away people to devour in the dead of night," the girl translated though she knew that the man was more of a threat than the wolf, but she knew better than to call out for help for the man could understand the language she spoke yet he could not speak it properly, thus the need for her services.

"What is the meaning of this," Stoick shouted, "This is an abomination, what have you done to this creature?"

The man's smirked held, "this poor, poor creature has destroyed entire villages larger than your own and this poor creature," his voice dripped sarcasm before turning deathly serious, "is a monster."

The wolf seemed to sigh, or do something similar, and laid its head down in defeat. The creature did not even bat an eye when the man smacked the cage with his staff. The man grunted before nodding to one of the men who returned the gesture and brought out a whip.

That began this terrible chain of events, the first crack echoed in Hiccup's ears; the creature slowly got up, earning another hit, and stood unsteadily as if it was about to collapse any second. Hiccup's heart wrenched as he remembered Toothless being chained up along with the other dragons not so long ago. The girl translator looked at the boy with pleading eyes, trying to tell him something without words; Hiccup guessed it was to set the poor animal free. Though he did wonder where in the world would allow a creature to get so large, it was taller than himself; that was not saying much but it was certainly a substantial height for most animals like the one caged.

As if a stroke of luck, or an act of Fate, the dragons decided to visit their riders when the saw the caged creature. The creature howled and dear Odin was it heart wrenching, the sound was so horrible that it brought tears to some Vikings, Snotlout being one of them, while it forced unwanted memories of tragedies past to rise into the minds of other Vikings.

The dragons seemed to roar in response before chaos ensued. They trampled one houses and flew around shooting fire at random spots. The large man was distracted and the young translator girl took her chance to free the best, stealing the man's keys she squeezed through the poles and unchained the best before unlocking the cage. The Vikings were either busy with the dragons to notice or they felt like she had done a good thing for no one paid any attention to the opened cage.

That is until a scream was heard.


	3. His name is Jack

The translator girl lay clutching her bright red side as the man was held down by the wolf, before it could strike the other crew members whipped and stabbed the wolf to get it off their captain. Hiccup rushed the the forgotten girl's aid but saw he could not help her.

"… good," she said, certain pieces were lost due to her breathing, "… scared and hurt, but…is good."

"Who is good," Hiccup asked as the girl smiled softly, "Jack is."

It is said that when people die their bodies become lighter. That is not true, the young girl's body felt like 1oo pounds of lead in Hiccup's arms. Her closed eyes gave the disgustingly accurate appearance of a sleeping child, but Hiccup knew better. Then a yelp was heard as the wolf was finally struck down, it fell with a loud thud and glanced at the girl in Hiccup's arms. The wolf closed its eyes, waiting for death to finally pay the visit that had been neglected for so very long.

When suddenly, "…Jack," the wolf heard a name that had long been forgotten, the eyes once again took in the terrible world around them before settling on a boy that held her. The boy said the word again and the wolf, despite every single ounce ached and screamed for no more, raised the monstrous head, which suddenly seemed like it was 10 pounds of iron, just a bit.

Hiccup's eyes widened before turning to his father, who had just come over, and nodded.

"Capture those men," Stoick shouted while pointing to the crew, "They have killed this girl and harmed this creature, we shall ask them questions to see what it is they are hiding."

The Vikings, confused as to why they were not going after the creature, obeyed and grabbed the crew before they could escape. Hiccup set the girl down gently before walking over to the creature that may or may not be a deadly monster. Coming in close, Hiccup could see the full extent of what the crew had done to the wounded creature. Toothless came over and nudged Hiccup before looking at the creature and looking towards the other dragons that walked over with their riders.

"Jack," Hiccup saw the creature tried to acknowledge the word but was too weak to move. Labored breathing and a slowing heart rate was what Hiccup could feel as he placed the creature's head on his lap before telling the others to grab bandages and water.

Then the moon came out and shined on the creature, seemingly singling out the being that lie in Hiccup's lap. The wolf seemed to glow while the man shouted and every Viking stopped and stared to see the monster turn into…

A boy.

Now this was different, getting past the initial shock of the creature taking a human form, Hiccup saw that not only was this boy horrible wounded and bleeding from just about everywhere (and he meant everywhere) but that he was naked. Quickly he covered the boy with his fur vest, which barely covered him, until his friends came with blankets and bandages.

Stoick saw the transformation and was suddenly filled with rage, the boy was only a bit older than hiccup, a year or two tops, and this man has done unspeakable things to him while exploiting the boy's strange ability. He knew that if he went to put the prisoners away that he may end up killing one, so he let the others handle it while he went to help his son. Hiccup was panicking, as were his friends, about what to do. Stoick called over Toothless and Thor and had them hold a blanket between their mouths.

"It'd do no good for him to be out here," Stoick said, "We should bring him to Gothi."

They did exactly that, the damage was extensive and the boy had long since passed out but luckily they were told he would live. Still each wondered if the large man's stories were true, Hiccup did not think so as not to long ago they believed that dragons were nothing but killing machines. Experience led Hiccup to trust other's actions rather than their words and besides the girl said that Jack was good (Hiccup assumed the creature was named Jack as he had responded to the name).

Only time will tell.


	4. Wars and Wolves go hand in hand

Gothi let no one enter while she took care of Jack's wounds, nor did anyone wish to see the full extent of the damage. If there was no whip marks then there was cuts from knives or sores from rope, the worst of all were the burns, they seemed to bear the most damage. Then she saw it, the brand on his inner right thigh. It was odd, a shape of a wolf that seemed to be seared into the skin; had he been a Viking this would have been a sign of weakness and the boy would be exiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stoick and a few other Vikings were interrogating the prisoners. Gobber had brought a few with him to help him with keeping Stoick in check; they needed answers, not dead prisoners. They were not getting anywhere in terms of finding out about the wolf child, they did learn about how flexible he was (and Stoick nearly snapped the man's neck and Gobber was about to let him with how the bastard smirked) and how his screams were so pleasant to his weary crew. Everyone in the room who has not a sick bastard was about to become a murderer if it continued like this. Gobber suggested to take a break and pick it up in the morning, hunger would get the best of the crew soon enough.

* * *

Then there was Hiccup who could not get the image of a blood soaked wolf out of his mind. Toothless tried to cheer up his friend but nothing worked, not even his attempted smile and that always got Hiccup to smile. Toothless was worried but he dare not bring; top with the other dragons for they still have not forgiven him for letting the Winter Wolf go. It was not his fault, the sight of the wolf brought flashbacks of his own time in chains. Despite the past between the boys species and his own, Toothless could not bear to hear the heart wrenching howls oncoming from the wolf. The wolf was merely a pup (compared to other wolves of his kind) and did not know of their conflict or past; he might not even understand that such creatures exist for it seems that he has not been taught much about his heritage. The other dragons jumped in to try and attack the wolf, but once they saw Hiccup go near it they knew their riders would follow so they waited.

Toothless gently nudged Hiccup's hand, after breaking out of his thoughts, and glanced over to where the wise woman's hut lay. Hiccup followed his gaze and stared at the run down shack, wondering whether or not he should go or stay.

"She said any day now," Hiccup mumbled unknowingly heading towards the house. Toothless followed and tried not to acknowledge the holes being seared into his body by the dragons he past, knowing full well they probably considered him a traitor, but what else is new. The pup reminded Toothless of Hiccup, being forced into someone else's battle by outside forces. Toothless learned from Hiccup that any living thing in the world can cause either tragedy or a cause for celebration.

"Hey bud, stay out here okay," Hiccup asked softly as he entered the house where the sleeping pup lay, vulnerable.

Toothless did not even turn around; he knew who was behind him.

"**Why did you protect the pup,"** hissed the voice of Barf and Belch, Toothles rolled his eyes, _**'Oh great.'**_

"**We know you hear us Toothless,"** spoke the regal voice of Hookfang, how the dragon ended up with that of a Viking was still a mystery to Toothless, **"You have broken the rules, again!"**

"**Yes that's me, Toothless, the rule breaker,"** Toothless responded, **"Oh goodness are you going to lock me up and throw away the key?"**

Hookfang was taken aback, **"Your rider has been an unhealthy influence on you,"** was hissed from the dragon.

"**I could say the same thing about you," **Toothless shot back.

"Toothless," intervened a concerned Stormfly but was quickly cut off by Hookfang's growl, **"learn your place."**

"**You learn yours, last time I checked,"** Toothless went from looking nonchalant at the ground to a full-fledged glare at Hookfang, **"I was the future chief's dragon."**

Hookfang snarled but Toothless held his ground, **"Barf, Belch, we're leaving!"**

The two headed dragon shot a glare back at Toothless before following Hookfang out. Stormfly walked over to Toothless and Meatlug just happened to fly in, completely ignorant to what has transpired.

"**Impressive,"** Stormfly said, **"But stupid, you know better than to get on Hookfang's bad side."**

Toothless rolled his eyes before looking at Meatlug, **"Hey what do you know about Winter Wolves."**

"**Nothing that you don't already know,"** Meatlug did not Toothless in the eyes.

"**Meatlug do you know something," **asked Stormfly as Toothless added, **"We need to know what we are dealing with; to protect our riders."**

Meatlug looked around before looking at the two dragons, **"This is strictly on the need to know basis, Winter Wolves are being hunted by humans, honestly I wouldn't be surprised if that pup in there was the last of his kind. As we all know, they can control winter and can merge with the wind, but we don't know why they are being hunted by the very creatures they had sworn to protect."**

"**Was Fishlegs reading out loud again,"** Toothless asked as Meatlug nodded.

"**But it is odd, the whole reason for the war was because of the humans," **Stormfly mumbled, **"If the humans have turned on the wolves then why are we still having a war?"**

Toothless did not answer but looked at the house where the winter pup and his rider reside in, half of him worrying for Hiccup and a half worried about the war; still a small piece of him worried about the pup, but that was quickly squashed.

* * *

"Hurry with those bandages boy," shouted the wise woman, Gothi, "we don't want this kid dying on us now!"

Hiccup brought the bandages as Gothi lifted the blanket to reveal just the full extent of the boy's wounds. Sure, Hiccup had seen them earlier but he was covered with blood then and now…Hiccup could see every little cut.

"Don't just stand there and wait catch your death, move" Gothi shouted as she shoved Hiccup out of the way and continued bandaging the boy.

There were more bandages on this boy's body than skin and Hiccup could see that they would need to redo the ones on his back again soon. Gothi had left to clean the soiled cloth and make more medicine, leaving Hiccup alone with this shape shifter.

Hiccup sat down and just as he finally calmed down he heard a noise and glanced over to the boy.

"Well this day couldn't possibly get worse-"a muffled groan was heard as the boy's eyes blinked repeatedly, "oh gods why do I even try."


	5. Everything's Pitch Black

Petrified russet eyes meet sun kissed emerald ones- slightly confused but they did mimic the fear- before the owner of those frightened, yet beautiful eyes, fled the house with some bandages flying off.

"Hey wai-," Hiccup's call died off once he saw the familiar white and red fur vanish into the woods. Running a hand through his auburn hair, Hiccup let out a frustrated breath before glancing back at the woods. He did not hear Gothi return until a heavy object had an unpleasant meeting his thick skull.

Wincing slightly, Hiccup turned to the old woman and sighed, "He ran off into the woods and I couldn't stop him, he…" how to word this, "transformed."

A weary nod of understand was the response Hiccup got before he was allowed to return home, Toothless catching up with him halfway there.

"Hey Bud, how was your day," Upon leaving Hiccup realized how long he had been in the hut for the moon was high in the dark skies. Toothless tilted his head as if to say, 'nothing major.' Hiccup chuckled before looking at the ominous hut in front of him.

"Now to tell Stoic the Vast that the boy is hiding in the woods, oh he'll just love that," pushing the door open, Hiccup was greeted with an empty house, to which he found a note from his father about interrogating the prisoners some more.

"Well that's just great, hopefully Jack doesn't want revenge towards them or else we're all dead but hey, it comes with the territory," Hiccup said to no one as he dragged his feet up to his bedroom and collapsed on his less than comfortable bed. Toothless nudged his friend before going to his own little resting place and falling into a dreamless sleep.

Or so it seemed.

* * *

Once assured that his friend was truly sleeping, Toothless made his grand escape. Out of the window and off into woods where he blended in with the shadows that even sane men fear; ever so slowly until he caught whiff of the boy's sent. A familiar scene was where he was led, the place where he and Hiccup first became friends.

A flash of white and red from the corner of Toothless's eye, a roar and there he is, the Pup. A wet slap and before Toothless is a fish, freshly caught from the pond.

"_This is what you eat, right,"_ Toothless understood the wavering pup.

Toothless glanced from the fish to the pup, **"Did you poison it, tamper with it?"**

"_If you call my saliva poison then yes I have," _a grin, or at least as close as a canine could get, was seen as Toothless took a chance and ate the fish.

"**Your name is Jack, correct,"** Toothless glanced over to the pup.

The pup glanced downward and a very soft reply was barely heard, _"I…I believe so."_

"**You believe so, you don't know your own name," **a thought then came to Toothless, **"Or did those…men, call you something else?"**

No response thought Toothless did not really expect one. Thinking of another question to distract the pup, keep him talking, **"What do you think of Berk?"**

The pup glanced up at Toothless, _"The people are nicer than the other places, and they don't throw rocks or try to kill me…yet."_

Toothless chuckled at that, **"Trust me, they fail at killing anything."**

The pup laughed quietly before it dying off as they entered a somewhat comfortable silence. Lying down on the dirt Toothless could see the full extent of his wounds, and hear the labored breathing of the pup. Sighing, Toothless walked over to the pup and lay down beside the wounded before springing up and rushing off.

The pup lifted his head and watched the dragon run off. Soon that became too much and the pup closed his eyes and dreamed of a time where he was loved and had no fear, a fairytale to him now. That is until he heard a twig snap and a familiar glint of a very sharp sword and a terribly cruel smile.

* * *

On the other hand…paw, Toothless was gathering up the other riders' dragons and brought them to the cove.

"**Why have you brought us here Toothless," **hissed Hookfang to which Toothless responded, **"Listen, I know the only human you trust are the Hiccup and the other riders but the pup…he's like us."**

"**Do you hear yourself Toothless, you're speaking like the one with the Bucket," **shouted Barf while Belch continued, **"There kind have done nothing but kill us in the sake of the humans!"**

"**And not too long ago did we not have the same issue with humans, were we not caged and used for entertainment just like the pup was," **Toothless shot back, growing louder and louder.

Hookfang was about to retaliate when a small voice broke out frantically, _"HELP!"_

Toothless rushed over to the pup- his voice was weaker than before- to find a man-or what was left of him- and the pup with new and even larger cuts fresh on his body. Toothless rushed over to the pup while the rest stared at the mangled remains of a human, unsure of what to do.

"**We have to help him," **the others did not respond, instead they glanced at Toothless and back at the remains.

"**Guys come o-**" A shout cut Toothless off, he recognized that voice anywhere.

Hiccup.

* * *

"Hiccup why in Thor's name would that…Jack, be there," Astrid asked annoyed at her beauty sleep being cut.

"I don't know but Toothless is gone too," Hiccup looked for the entrance, "it's just a guess."

"So we got up in the middle of the night because you're guessing he's here," Snotlout shouted.

"You didn't have to get up you know," Hiccup shot back while Snotlout gave a quiet, "shut up I knew that."

"So what are we going to do if the thing uh I don't know," Tuffnut started as Ruffnut finished, "tries to attack us?"

"I don't think he will," Hiccup said softly as a frightened Fishlegs responded, "You don't think, that's not very reassuring Hiccup!"

"Just stay quiet and no sudden movements," They reached their destination, "Like how we got our dragons to trust us, okay?"

Glances to each other and a nod from Astrid and the group entered the cove only to be overwhelmed by the smell of decay and blood. There over by Hookfang, Stormfly, and the others were at the remains of what was once a man; over by Toothless was Jack with new found wounds.

Hiccup rushed over to Toothless, checking for wounds, while the others stared before snapping out of it and following in suite with their own dragons. Hiccup looked down at Jack and went to check to see if he was still breathing when suddenly Jack sprung up.

"J-Jack," Hiccup took a few steps back, Toothless becoming his shield, "Are you alright?"

"**What do you think you're doing,"** hissed Toothless, **"Stand down or I will hurt you pup!"**

No response, aside from a growl; never has Hiccup-or anyone in the group, including dragons- seen something that had a glare so strong if felt like it could actually kill you.

**SNAP**

"Hiccup!"

"Astrid," Hiccup spun around to see the mangled remains start to come together, the mismatched man slowly rising with eyes of decaying gold. Something pitch black seeped from the man and seemed to hold him together, what was left that was actually together.

"Wh-what is that thin-" A flash of white tackled the thing and tore it to pieces, throwing limbs and organs this way and that. The black seemed to try and enter the wolf but a flash of light held it at bay. Toothless was shooting plasma blasts which seemed to hurt the dark thing. Soon enough it can off and the man fell apart, literally.

The pup glanced back at Toothless, _"I'm sorry."_

Then all was still.

* * *

**I SWEAR THEY'll MEET **

**I SWEAR THE NEXT CHAPTER THEY WILL**

**PITCH HIJACKED MY BRAIN**

**I"M SO SORRY**

**sorry**

**-sobs-**


	6. Old Laws

**Oh my god guys I'm so sorry I had so many technical issues and I really wanted to make this chapter long but I didn't succeed and dshklfsa I hate everything and I'm just going to lie here.**

* * *

After hauling Jack back to Gothi's hut –and receiving an earful from her because 'dear gods why can't you do anything go right for once,'-everyone went to try to sleep after that nightmare inducing scene. Few managed to sleep and none had a dream free of nightmares for the shredded man standing up with those unnatural eyes of decaying gold, staring into them, searching for what makes their hearts race with fear. Among the ones to have been affected was Hiccup who simply curled up in his bed, staring at nothing.

Hiccup did not need those thoughts to return, those memories, those disgusting images from when he was ensnared on Outcast Island. That place deserved Thor's fury, every single one of them deserved what happened. What if it had been Toothless, or Stormfly; surely the others would understand had they thought like that.

But no, no they just gaped at him, stared in utter horror as he simply walked out unscathed. Had he done something to deserve the same treatment in their eyes? Had he done something as vile as what Hiccup had seen, had experienced, that he too should have burned in the fire? Had that boy deserved what came to him-?

The boy…The one, who can change form, were he and Hiccup similar in circumstances that fell upon them? He had suffered at the hands of others for being odd, for being capable of doing something that no one else can do. That boy, Jack, was beaten, was tortured, because of his ability. The girl was probably the only one to show Jack any kindness and she was taken from him.

Just like that.

If one pondered to long, they would be bound to find reflections in any surface, no matter how dull it was. Though it may be for different reasons, Hiccup was not the only one thinking of Jack. Toothless wondered whether the pup was friend or foe. Surely he meant no harm, he had an opportunity to kill Hiccup yet he did not, but then who was it that made the pup tremble in fear. Who (or what) could make a Winter Wolf cower in utter terror by a simple glance, no, by simply knowing that it is there? The extent of Toothless' knowledge was that Winter Wolves were forces to be reckoned with; devilish creatures with hearts of gold towards allies and ice towards foes, creatures that could be a small pup one second and a horrifying monster the next. These creatures could merge with the wind, could stay underwater longer than any other creature, were nearly indestructible (if on guard) and yet not only were there nearly none left, but the last one was nothing but a simple pup.

What happened?

Morning came quickly, the first peek of light climbing into the windows of the sleeping Vikings who tried, and failed, to keep out the unwelcomed visitor. Hiccup walked down the steps to meet Toothless for their morning flight when his father stopped him.

"Son, care to explain why I was told by Gobber that you and your friends show up in the middle of the night to Gothi's hut with that boy wounded worse than before," Hiccup could hear that Stoick was trying to keep his voice in check…

Trying.

"Not really," Hiccup said, "I don't even know what happened myself to be honest."

Stoick did not seem to like that answer, "All I know is that Jack ran out to the woods, I gather the others to help me find him, we find our dragons there and they all looked shocked to see Jack all bloody and then," Hiccup's voice died out as he recalled the man that was…was…not normal.

"Then," Stoick urged Hiccup to continue but did not make any sudden movements, "What happened son?"

Hiccup was never good with certain decisions, "Jack passed out and we brought him up to Gothi's."

"That's all," By Stoick's tone Hiccup knew his father did not really believe him, "That's all, dad."

* * *

Hiccup debated on whether or not to visit Jack at Gothi's. The longer he debated the shorter the day got as he soon realized the sun was setting, Toothless would want to go on their nightly flight.

Flying was nice for Hiccup, he could think freely without worry of being judged. He thought about Jack, the girl, and everything that has gone on in just a few short months. He thought of the time on Outcast Island..he remembers watching them die, the dragons; they were starved or beaten and he was forced to watch them die. Hiccup nearly gave into it and told Alvin the secrets but that would be doing more harm than good.

So he didn't.

Then came the storm, a storm like any other; Hiccup heard that Bucket's bucket was so tight on his head that blood started to seep from it. This storm caused the fire, not he, and caused all of the Outcast to lose their lives,

Not him.

He was not the cause.

**THOSE MONSTERS DESERVED WHAT WAS COMING TO THEM, RIGHT HICCUP? THEY DESERVED IT. THEY MURDERED THOSE DRAGONS IN COLD BLOOD, THEY EVEN ATE THEIR MEAT AFTER THEY PERISHED. YOU DID NOTHING HICCUP, YOU MERELY DID NOT HELP WHEN THEY ASKED FOR IT.**

**A LIFE FOR A LIFE, RIGHT HICCUP?**

Toothless noticed his rider collapsing on his back and rushed him back to Berk, there he was sent to Gothi and soon rested in the same room as Jack. Jack had not moved since the incident the night before and honestly Gothi checked to see if the boy-wolf thing was still breathing. Once Gothi left though the said boy's eyes snapped open; crystalline blue stared straight at the closed auburn head's. He could smell it, feel it, the fear.

Have you ever felt a bug crawl on you and you know there are none there. That sickly feeling of all those tiny little legs just_ moving_ on your skin, those venom filled fangs mere centimeters away from your thin skin. Maybe not, but what about the feeling of someone being there, that you are not alone. That disturbing feeling that prevents you from looking out a window because somewhere in the back of your mind there's a little voice telling you that something will be looking back at you. You dare not look but something forces you too and, nothing is there, you breathe but then your mind forms what could have been there. You still do not want to look at the window. That feeling of being in the dark, the suffocating dark, it enters your very soul and steals every dream, every hope, every wonder, and every happy memory you ever had and just devours them.

Have you ever felt pure fear creep up on your spine, like a spider, a small yet fuzzy spider? You cannot move, you cannot protect yourself because you know it is faster than you and god you pray that it will go away. It continues crawling and suddenly you spine turns into a bridge to the moon as that spider, that fear, continues creeping up on you.

Suddenly that spider multiplies and turns into zillions of spiders that just follow your veins. Nothing of you is left once the fear completely takes over, you are fear now.

You're the spider that crawls on another, waiting to devour them whole.

Jack knows that feeling all too well, he could describe in such a way that one would curl up in a corner and cry. He knew it was here, knew it had followed him.

Jack knew it was a stupid dream to think that his parents, his pack, had actually killed the damn thing; they never knew about her.

The spider started at the base; Jack searched the shadows for where the string to this damned thing may be.

Nothing.

The spider was gone, it was never there, but Jack knew better, but his body soon argued that he should not be awake so he gave in and sleepy.

Poor boy, had he opened his eyes he would have been greeted by a pair of decaying gold ones.

He won't know what hit him.


End file.
